


Raising a Child Together (HisokaxMachi)

by nathy_lie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathy_lie/pseuds/nathy_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Hisoka and Machi raising a baby. A drabble from a ask meme I did in my tumblr blog geneinomachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising a Child Together (HisokaxMachi)

The little baby looks so happy in their big and strong hands. Rising and falling her at same time, as an elevator, Hisoka was enjoying this. He likes kids of all age, better yet a small ”ball” that can kiss, hug and protect. The small creature opens his small toothless mouth in a silent smile. But he was doing this without stop, fact that makes Machi get up and go until him.

\- Hey! Let her breath! - she shows her hands as she want to keep the child.  
\- OK ♠ - he agrees, giving back to her the small body.

The little girl is resting with the head in Machi’s breasts, catching her breath. Sitting on the couch, Machi also relaxes, closing her eyes. The last night wasn’t easy, both she and Hisoka passed part of the daybreak awake and worried, because the baby couldn’t sleep well; it was after many cries that they discovered that the child was suffering from belly cramps. After giving a specific remedy indicated by Leorio, the two could rest, relieved to see the little one calm, without any disturbance bothering her. It’s been few months since she arrived of nothing. And nothing was so easy since then. Machi feels tired with all careful she need to the baby, if wasn’t Hisoka that helps her, maybe she would be lost.

On the contrary of her, Hisoka surprises. Since the beginning, when he knew the newborn, he didn’t feel any worry. He received her in her arms with happiness. He plays with her and also he cares for her. The magician has no way to be a father or be careful with kids - at least Machi used to think this way. After some minutes, the baby wakes up in her arms. Machi smiles to her, but she stretches her little arms towards the red-haired man, wanting his lap. Immediately, Hisoka does what the baby wants, hugging the small body and kissing her chubby neck.

\- Oh, it’s time to bath, no? ♣ - Hisoka says, feeling the little girl also needs changing the diapers.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from a ask meme I did in my tumblr blog geneinomachi


End file.
